1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serializable power receiver/supply unit, in the field of line connectors.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Electricity has been utilized by people for a long time, because it make people""s lives very convenient and fast.
The products and appliances that are increasingly being developed all utilize electricity. For the present life circumstances, whether it is for the residence or the office, the various kinds of electric appliances increase day by day. Because of numerous electric appliances, the power receiver device is necessary.
The present power receivers have a main output connected to a power supply and preset socket holes. Electric appliances are provided with a plug, so that the current can pass through when the plug is selectively inserted into the socket. Therefore, for accommodating multiple plugs the number of the holes is increased to form a so-called xe2x80x9cextension linexe2x80x9d.
Some extension lines are provided with the necessary electric appliance elements such as a timer, a surge protector and so on. Although such variations can save the trouble of individual installation, the installed element may lie idle during the time without the necessity for its use. Another disadvantage is that the socket must be thrown away if the surge protector device, etc. are damaged, which obviously is a waste.
The object of the present invention is to provide a serializable power receiver/supply unit which can overcome the defects of the prior art. The units are serializable to function if one of the units is damaged or not in use. The various components can also have a modular design.
The technical measures embodying the above-mentioned object of the present invention are as follows: the serializable receiver/supply unit consists of a body, terminals, wiring and components, wherein male terminals are provided at one side of a body, female terminals which can be inserted by said male terminals, and lines are connected with the components provided within the body. One end can be a power receiver, and other end can be a power supply to another unit. The components can be socket, timer, surge protector device or illuminator. The connection of said male terminal, female terminal with the wirings is inserted into the end seats of the male terminal and female terminal through the wiring terminals. Said female terminals have an end sleeve, and a central sleeve hole, and the male terminals have an end pin which is inserted into the end sleeve.